


Dr. Feelgood

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously posted to Livejournal June 2010</p>
<p>Pick-a-prompt #4 - It's Halloween, and Reid's not the only one in a lab coat. Who knew Reid Oliver had such a doctor kink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Feelgood

They’ve been together for well over two years now, and Reid still knows how to aggravate Luke like no one else.

“It’s just,” Luke had said, with disappointment underlying his annoyance, “you work _all_ the time. And then you take an extra shift when you know how much I’ve been looking forward to tonight. I get it, OK? Reid Oliver doesn’t do Halloween. Or Thanksgiving, or Christmas, or Valentine’s Day, or birthdays, or the Fourth of July, or freaking _Flag Day_. I guess, I thought, just _once_ , you could – ”

Reid had leaned forward, kissing Luke goodbye (and to shut him up). “We’ll talk about this later, OK? I gotta go.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever.”

And now, two hours later, Reid was trying to concentrate on the patient file he was reading but couldn’t stop thinking about Luke’s puppy-dog eyes. He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Tossing the file on his desk, he stood and headed for the elevator.

Reid was co-chief of staff. It was his _job_ to monitor the activities of the entire hospital, not just the neurology wing. So there.

The elevator stopped, and Reid could already hear the boisterous activity on the other side of the doors. They slid open to reveal the Peds department transformed into the best Halloween party Luke’s foundation could buy. There were costumed kids everywhere, trailing IVs behind them as they trick-or-treated (for health-appropriate snacks, of course) at the nurse’s station. Games were set up in one corner, while creepy music floated out of a dark hallway leading to the Haunted Wing. Reid scanned his eyes over the kids and parents, over the doctors and nurses, searching for Luke.

He didn’t see him at first, and then he…did. Reid found it suddenly difficult to breathe. The white lab coat hung off him perfectly, and Reid finally realized why Luke always got so horny whenever Reid came home still in scrubs. Luke was laughing, holding back the hair of a five- or six-year-old girl as she bobbed for apples. The expression on his face was so open and happy, it was like the sun, and Reid could barely look directly at it.

As if sensing eyes on him, Luke turned. When he spotted Reid, the smile faded slightly and then burst out again, one hundred times brighter. At that moment, the girl surfaced, an apple between her teeth. Luke dragged his eyes away from Reid, congratulating her excitedly. He patted her shoulder, stood, and quickly made his way towards Reid.

“Hi!” Luke said. “You’re…you’re here.”

Reid shrugged, looking around the room nonchalantly. “Wanted to make sure you weren’t destroying my hospital.”

Luke smiled knowingly. Reid glanced at his costume again, inhaling sharply.

“A doctor? How original,” he said, trying to hide his arousal.

Judging by Luke’s double take and then his slow grin, Reid didn’t do too good a job. Luke took a step closer, not enough to raise any eyebrows in the room but enough to raise Reid’s heart rate.

“I’m Dr. Creed Tolliver, brilliant but arrogant pediatrician,” Luke said with a sly smile.

“Cute.”

Luke didn’t reply. They stared at each other for a few beats, then Reid looked down at his hands.

“I should get back to work,” he said quietly.

“When are you off?” Luke replied, equally soft.

“Midnight.”

Luke nodded. “OK.” Then he leaned to whisper in Reid’s ear, “At 12:30, this costume turns into Dr. _Feelgood_. Don’t be late.”

Reid watched him for a moment. “That was really corny,” he finally said.

Luke smirked.

**

At 12:31, Reid pushed opened the door to their apartment. Luke was stretched out on the couch, wearing an old, faded pair of jeans and the threadbare Harvard Medical School T-shirt he had stolen from Reid and stretched out over his broad shoulders, making it impossible for Reid to take it back. Not that Reid was really all that upset about it, because the tight shirt looked quite…fetching on Luke. Luke looked up, placing a bookmark in his novel as he smiled at Reid.

“You’re home!” he said happily.

Reid stared at him for a moment. “You took off the costume.”

Luke paused, grinning at him saucily. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom,” he replied.

Reid dropped his bag on the floor and nearly sprinted into the room, Luke’s laughter following him down the hall. Reid was undressed and in bed by the time Luke came into the room, the scrub bottoms back on and the lab coat unbuttoned to reveal his bare chest. Reid swallowed thickly, pushing down on the mattress to adjust his seat as he stared at Luke in anticipation.

“It’s time for your check-up,” Luke drawled in an over-the-top porn voice.

Reid fought a grin as Luke stepped over to the bed and sat down next to him. They stared at each other, and suddenly Luke was blushing.

“This is stupid; I don’t even know what I’m – ” he said, starting to pull away.

“No. No, no, no,” Reid objected, reaching out for Luke’s arm and refusing to let him leave. “You’re doing…trust me, this is…”

“Yeah?” Luke asked.

“Oh yeah,” Reid responded, his voice deep and low.

Luke ducked his head, cautiously reaching a hand out. He placed his palm over Reid’s heart and exhaled slowly. After a moment, he looked up again, smile back on his face. “Why, it seems your heart rate is rather accelerated.”

Reid smirked. And then Luke was back, running his hands over Reid’s body, smoothly brushing over his shivering muscles. Every so often, he’d make some smart-ass comment that sounded vaguely medical in nature. Reid laughed the first few times but soon was too busy writhing in pleasure to pay much attention.

Luke’s hands finally made it down to where he wanted them the most. Luke rubbed slowly and firmly up and down his thighs, squeezing gently. With every stroke, he moved closer and closer to Reid’s cock. Reid threw one hand up over his head, gripping the steel rod on the headboard as he lifted his hips, rising completely off the mattress.

“Luke, Luke, Luke,” he chanted.

“Call me doctor,” Luke ordered in a whisper, just as he finally wrapped his hand around Reid.

Reid collapsed back onto the bed with a groan. “Dr. Snyder,” he gasped out. “Please.”

And Luke finally, finally took pity on him. He moved one hand up and down, twisting slightly and squeezing gently every few strokes, the thumb flicking over the tip of Reid’s cock. With his other hand, Luke cupped Reid’s balls, rolling them around in his warm palm. Reid moaned loudly, his eyes closed and his head falling to the side as he breathed heavily.

“Come on, Reid,” Luke said breathlessly. “I want to see you come.”

That was enough, too much even. Reid tensed, then shuddered as he spilled over Luke’s hands. Luke continued to stroke him as he rode out the waves, slower and slower as Reid finally started to come down.

Reid opened his eyes, staring up at Luke, speechless with pleasure but the love clear in his gaze. Luke smiled happily back at him. Then he gave Reid a smug little smirk.

“I probably should check your temperature,” he informed Reid before flipping him onto his stomach without warning.

Almost immediately - although Reid knew it couldn’t really have been, knew Luke _must_ have prepared both of them – Luke was inside him. Sprawled on top of him, his chest flat against Reid’s back and the edges of the lab coat draped over both of them, Luke simply rocked sharply, never really withdrawing. He ran his palms along Reid’s outstretched arms until he reached Reid's hands underneath the pillow and their fingers intertwined. Reid groaned, spreading his legs wider which happened to cause Luke to hit _just_ the right spot. Burying his face in the pillow, Reid tried not to shout out loud.

“I adore you like this,” Luke whispered brokenly. “So open and - and honest. And just…loose, taking every inch of me.”

Reid’s only response was to push back against him, begging wordlessly for more, the muffled whimper the only sound he made. Luke complied, starting to increase force, pulling out further and further as he sped up and deepened his thrusts. His movements turned erratic, and his hands dropped down to grip Reid's hips, fingernails digging half-moons into the skin. Reid tightened around him, and then Luke was coming, his forehead dropping onto Reid’s shoulder.

**

Luke disappeared into the bathroom, finally undressed completely, cleaned himself up, attempted to clean Reid up, went back to make sure the front door was locked, turned off the lamp in the living room, and climbed back into bed. The entire time, Reid remained on his stomach, boneless and moaning every few minutes.

Luke chuckled as he situated himself on his side of the bed. “Gonna make it over there?”

Reid lifted his head, turning it to the side so he could look at Luke. He gave him a small smile. “I think I’ll survive.”

“Good.”

“Wow,” Reid whispered, eyes closing again.

“Who knew you had such a doctor kink?” Luke asked with a grin. “I’m starting to worry about what you get up to at the hospital.”

Reid laughed. “Well, don’t. It’s not so much a doctor kink as a _you_ kink.”

Luke was silent and, after a moment, Reid opened his eyes. Luke was grinning happily at him. Reid rolled his eyes.

“Not to complain or anything – and I know it’s impossible to stay mad at me for long,” Reid began, ignoring Luke’s disagreeing snort, “but how did we get from this afternoon to…here?”

Luke turned away, inhaling. “I ran into Katie at Java this afternoon before I went to the hospital.”

“And you realized you could be with Chris Hughes and your life would be so much worse?”

“ _No_. I realized that this is his first Halloween taking his stepson trick-or-treating. Which would have been kind of difficult, seeing as he was scheduled to work tonight.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is…that last Christmas was the first time Dr. Thompson’s kid was going to be home from his freshman year of college. And everyone knew that Dr. Finch’s mother wasn’t going to make it another Thanksgiving. And last Valentine’s Day was Dr. Lewis’ first with her husband.”

“So?” Reid asked, continuing to play dumb.

Luke rolled over, wrapping an arm around Reid’s waist as he buried his face in Reid’s neck. “I’m onto you, Oliver.”

Reid didn’t say anything. Luke sighed, feeling the long day with children and the mind-blowing orgasm catching up to him.

“They better just repay the favor when it’s our family,” he murmured.

Reid stared, surprised, into the darkness. “What?” he asked.

There was a long pause. “You know,” Luke spluttered. “Like family dinner at my grandma’s or something.”

“That wasn’t what you meant.”

“Let’s pretend it was.”

“Deal.”


End file.
